


Kylo's Weakness

by ShinigamiKnox



Series: Kylux Positivity Week (SFW) [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Day 3, Kissing, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Positivity Week, M/M, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiKnox/pseuds/ShinigamiKnox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Kylux Positivity Week Day 3: Kissing (SFW)<br/>Hux is just trying to get some work done and Kylo keeps whining until Hux does something to stop him dead in his tracks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kylo's Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I was kind of overwhelmed by the ambiguity of the prompt, but I kinda got hit over the head by a couple pieces of art that helped. This was totally inspired by reapersun (http://reapersun.tumblr.com/post/140069317677/support-me-on-patreon-reapersunpatreon-kylo) and space-emo's piece (http://space-emos.tumblr.com/post/145312350806/nightsofllyns-latest-drabble-has-one-of-the-best).

“Are you almost finished?” Hux asked with an exasperated sigh. He had been listening to Ren whine about FN-2187’s betrayal by rescuing the pilot the First Order had captured. He had finally gotten past the argument that cloned troops would be better than the system Hux currently had in place. That had lasted for the first half an hour. Twenty minutes after, he was still going on about how they had managed to crash-land back in Jakku.

“Why would FN-2187 have any interest in the droid anyways? Surely he knows the First Order will quickly catch up to him and eliminate him.”

Hux had been trying without much success at continuing to finish the paperwork piled on his desk. He was finding it utterly impossible to actually think with Ren’s constant complaining from behind his mask. As Ren approached the hour mark, Hux’s already limited patience dwindled towards nonexistence.

“Kylo,” Hux tried to mask his increasing anger at the interruption. “Kylo,” he repeated louder when the masked voice continued to ramble on. “Kylo!” Hux finally snapped. “Do me a favor and _shut up_ for a couple minutes. Then you can go back to your inconsequential seething.”

“Inconsequential?” Kylo roared. Hux could feel the air in his office shift merely from Kylo’s powerful presence. As Kylo continued, Hux found it even more difficult to ignore the subtle way energy sparked off of Kylo’s being, causing a rather stifling feel to Hux’s office. It took a lot to resist the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose or sigh again. Instead, he went for the sure-fire way to get Ren to shut his Force-forsaken mouth.

Hux stood up quickly, causing the chair he had been in to hit against the wall a couple feet behind him. The two inches Kylo had on Hux seemed insignificant as Hux pulled that stupid, ripped cowl forward, bringing that idiotic helmet forward and forcing Kylo to bend forward at the waist. Before Kylo could pull away or voice his outrage, Hux pressed a soft kiss to the solid, metal mouthpiece. A choked sound made it through the voice modulator while Hux reached both of his hands into the cowl on either side of Ren’s neck. The latches came undone with a soft hiss almost inaudible to Hux.

As Hux lifted the surprisingly light, metal helmet up to reveal Kylo’s slight pout. Hux paused to bite his full lower lip before pushing the helmet completely off and back onto the now empty seat behind Ren. Hux couldn’t help the urge to smirk at the blushing Knight. He quickly schooled his features and pulled Ren forward again by his ears to kiss him more passionately. Ren melted into Hux’s touch for a few moments. Only when Ren’s hands came up to run along Hux’s upper arms did Hux pull away.

“If you’ll allow me, I would really like to finish the remainder of my work,” Hux said easily as he retrieved his chair and sat back down. “If you’re good, we’ll continue that later.” Hux barely glanced up from the plans in front of him.

“I—“

“Shh.” Hux put a gloved finger to his lips then pointed towards the door. Kylo, too stupefied to do much else, began walking towards Hux’s door.

“And Ren?” Hux called just before Kylo reached the touchpad. Kylo turned to see Hux pointing his pen at the helmet still located in the chair across Hux’s desk. Kylo silently turned to grab and replace the headgear. 

It was as if all of his senses shut down at the mere touch of his beautiful, kissable lips. Hux loved taking advantage of the Knight’s vulnerability.


End file.
